


know what to do

by loudippedincaramel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Embarrassment, Football Player Louis, M/M, Photographer Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, inappropriate photo shoot, thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudippedincaramel/pseuds/loudippedincaramel
Summary: “It’s fine. Did you bring any balls?” Harry actually has to keep himself from facepalming. “Did I-? I’m sorry, what?” Louis bursts into giggles and muttering about balls as he walks over to his bag and grabs out a football. “See? Ball’s in hand, what do you want me to do with it?”Harry chokes and tries to cover it up with a cough. It’s no use, Louis has already noticed and he’s cackling, slapping his hands together. His face is so open and he looks so happy and beautiful that Harry can’t help but take a few pictures.“Glad to know something professional came of me handling my ball….s.”
or: Harry is a photographer, Louis is a football player. Harry takes pictures. Some are appropriate for work, others... not so much.





	know what to do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harderthanitseems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harderthanitseems/gifts).



> Hiii! I hope this is everything you wanted and more! (not really, I'm just crossing my fingers you'll like it even a little) 
> 
> There is only one inappropriate photo shoot but I'm hoping the sexy times make up for it. And well, I tried to add a few elements of your other prompts as well but it didn't work out so well. Anyways, hope you like it :)
> 
> side note:Nick Grimshaw is in here twice. NOT AS ANYTHING BAD. He is Louis' manager. 
> 
> title from Tokio Hotel's Human Connect to Human bc I listened to their music the entire time I was writing this.

“Fuck, your ass is amazing.” Harry moans as Louis grinds up against him again, biting down on his ear as he does so.

“Yeah? Figured you might.” Louis rolls his ass over Harry’s dick, hand back on his legs to balance. “I see the way you’ve been watching me. Supposed to be photographing the whole team but no. Bet you got all kinds of pictures of my arse on there.”

“Oh god.” It comes out somewhere between a moan and a groan and Harry can feel his whole face heat up. His worst nightmare is Louis finding out the pictures he’s kept for himself. God, if Harry ever met Louis, he’d die of embarrassment. Wait, what?

“Knew it. Fuck you feel so good.” Louis is grinding on him again, working Harry’s dick over like it’s his job. Harry can’t quite get into, though; now that he’s had that one traitorous thought, Louis is slipping away, fading and the sensations of them rubbing up against each other is disappearing.

“No.” Harry mumbles, trying to chase his dream Louis. “Please don’t leave.”

Louis just smirks at him as he continues to fade, disappearing when Harry wakes up all of a sudden. He’s alone in his room, the window left slightly open and blankets kicked off. Of course, he has a raging hard on and he groans, smashing his face into the pillow.

“Fuck.” Harry takes all of three seconds to debate with himself before shoving his hand down his pants and grabbing a hold of himself. He’s much faster and rougher than he usually is but the thought of dream Louis grinding up against him is still fresh in his mind even if he can’t quite feel it the way he did in his dream.

“Oh my _God!_ ” Harry shouts as comes, tensing and groaning as his hand gets stickier and stickier. He reaches for a tissue, wiping off most of the mess and tossing it off to the side. His phone reads 7.30 and it’s all Harry can do not to throw it across the room.

He’s supposed to be meeting Louis in three hours for a photoshoot and now all Harry can worry about is the fact that he’s probably going to be imagining Louis fucking Tomlinson grinding up on him while staring at him at taking his picture.  

“I’m so fucked.”

With that, Harry drags himself out of bed and goes to shower. He can’t quite convince himself that falling back to sleep would be a good thing; there’s too much of a chance to oversleep.

After a shower, some breakfast and coffee much stronger than he likes, that is to say, none at all, Harry almost feels ready for the day.

Almost.

Maybe it’s the coffee talking but now that he’s had time to wake up, he’s so nervous about seeing Louis that his whole body feels like it’s vibrating. Probably most definitely the coffee.

He calls up his boss as well as Louis’ manager to make sure that everything is still set and ready. It is and that’s good and Harry is great except for the fact that now he feels dumb for asking, nervous about everything and really _really_ desperately needs to pee after having a second coffee while out. Great.

***

It’s 10.28 and Harry feels like he’s going shake right out of his skin. He had picked up a third coffee on the way, which admittedly was not wise at all, and is now sitting not so patiently in the room waiting for Louis Tomlinson and his manager to show up.

In two minutes.

Not that Harry is judging but usually if he has an appointment he like to be five minutes early. Or fifteen. Sweet Jesus it’s like he’s a teenager counting down the minutes till the end of the school day. Really _really_ impatient and slightly irritable.

Just then a middle aged man comes in, quite literally dragging Louis into the room. He’s stumbling as he walks and his eyes are just barely open so Harry assumes he’s still mostly asleep. He stumbles into who Harry assumes is his manager when he stops, keeping his head on the other man’s shoulder with his mouth hanging slightly open.

Shit. He’s much cuter in person and it actually takes Harry a second to realize he’s being spoken to. “I’m sorry, what?”

The man rolls his eyes and shrugs his shoulder, startling Louis awake. The way he blinks his eyes slowly open is absolutely adorable, not even taking into account that his eyelashes look even greater when they’re not touching his cheekbones. God, those are some great cheekbones.

“Seriously, is everyone still asleep at this time of day?” The man shrugs his shoulder again, trying to get Louis off of it. “My name is Nick Grimshaw, I’m Louis’ manager. You’re Harry Styles?”

Harry clears his throat and drags his eyes away from Louis to be polite. “Yes, sir.” He’s even nice enough to hold out his hand for Nick to shake.

“Right, this is Louis.” Louis waves his hand half heartedly, doing a much better job now of keeping himself awake. “Give him ten minutes and he’ll be ready. Louis?” Nick turns to him then and smiles a little, shaking his head at how ridiculous Louis looks trying to remain awake. “Get your bag and go get changed. Be back here in ten.”

“Yeah, okay.” Louis shuffles out of the room, seeming much more awake now. If anything, Harry admires his ability to wake up from nothing.

Nick fills the ten minutes with small talk, even making Harry laugh a few times. He’s in the process of cackling when Louis walks back in and Harry nearly chokes to death on his tongue. Holy shit.

“Alright, I’m ready.” Louis sounds chipper and looks ready for a game in his uniform, very much unlike the sleepy, droopy attitude he had in coming in.

“Good job, made it back in nine, I’m proud of you.” Nick smirks at Louis, laughing when Louis just rolls his eyes and sets a bag down. “Play nice now, kids. Lou, I’ll be back for you in an hour.”

With that, Nick claps Louis on the back and struts out of the room like he didn’t just leave them alone. Together. Alone.

Oh god.

“So, how do you want me?” Harry has to physically suppress the full body shiver he gets when he hears Louis say those words. Harry tries to focus, ignores the fact that his face is probably flaming right about now and focuses on Louis.

Bad idea. Really _really_ bad idea.

“Uhm, I guess. Just. Over there.” Harry desperately waves his hand in the general direction of his makeshift studio. He was greatly unimpressed that his boss essentially rented an office space in an empty building for him to use but now, now he’s much happier that he doesn’t have an audience to watch him fail miserably at being professional.

“Over there it is.” Louis skips over to the spot, making sure to touch the lights as he goes, examining the different pieces of equipment. “Are you going to be over here too, or? Just gonna make use of the zoom?”

Harry blushes and stammers, walking fast over to the setup. Jeez. The fact that he has to have his subject tell him how to do his job is mortifying. Right. Time to be professional.

It starts off innocently enough, Harry directs Louis on where to stand and how to pose and all is going well. Then Harry gets distracted by the way Louis moves his leg, making all the muscles flex. Dear god.

“Hope it’s okay, much more comfortable this way.” It doesn’t look comfortable, not at all, but sweet Jesus it makes his thighs look great. And now he can’t stop staring at said thighs. This is single handedly the worst and best photoshoot to ever happen to him.

“It’s fine. Did you bring any balls?” Harry actually has to keep himself from facepalming.

“Did I-? I’m sorry, what?” Louis bursts into giggles and muttering about balls as he walks over to his bag and grabs out a football. “See? Ball’s in hand, what do you want me to do with it?”

Harry chokes and tries to cover it up with a cough. It’s no use, Louis has already noticed and he’s cackling, slapping his hands together. His face is so open and he looks so happy and beautiful that Harry can’t help but take a few pictures.

“Glad to know something professional came of me handling my ball….s.” Louis laughs more at Harry as he walks back over to the set up, tossing the football back and forth between his hands.

“Just. Over there.” Harry clears his throat and tries to be professional. Which of course Louis shoots to shit in two seconds flat.

“Bossy, huh? I like it.” He winks for good measure and Harry briefly debates the merit of taking a bathroom break so he can splash some cold water on his face or jerk off or _something._

“Squat, please.” Professional, he can do this. “Hands on your ball.” Or not. Fuck.

“Legs spread and hands on my balls, got it.” He does as instructed even as he smiles cheekily, enjoying Harry’s discomfort. He groans and pushes pass it. They’ve only been at this for about fifteen minutes and it’s already the longest hour of his life.

“Yeah, just like that.” Harry’s voice is low and he actually focuses on what he’s doing now, barely paying attention to Louis’ face. He goes between standing and crouching, trying to get the best angles. After a few shots, Louis gets a bit restless, fingers twitching on the skin and bouncing on his toes a bit.

It’s actually rather subtle but Harry is currently gifted with a very HD version of it happening on his camera and he can’t help but zoom in on Louis’ thighs. The material of his shorts are riding up just a bit, showing more skin than they normally would. The muscles flexing with every moment, bringing attention to just how defined they are.

Louis’ fingers are straight up caressing the football now, running his fingers lightly over the top like he would a lover. Harry shamelessly follows the movement, picture after picture of Louis’ hands, fingers, thighs. All of it finds it’s way into his camera and absolutely none of it is stuff he can use.

Well, for work.

“Harry.” Harry snaps his attention back to Louis, a bit dazed and breathing faster than he thought. Louis is smiling at him, an almost fond looking smile gracing his lips. “Can I do something else now? This is almost boring.”

“Yeah, go ahead and stand up.” Louis does and Harry starts to do the same only to realize he has a bit of a problem. He’s half hard in his jeans and if he stands up, Louis will notice too. Damn it all to hell. Apparently nothing Harry does today will be professional. “Actually, sit back down. Legs crossed and supporting yourself with your arm.”

Louis follows directions easy enough and after he’s got a few face on shots, he makes Louis move so he can get his profile. Makes Louis move because nothing is helping his hard on and it’s only getting worse as time goes on.

Finally, it reaches the point where Harry has made Louis do every pose he had listed for sitting and he has to move on to the standing shots. God help him, this is quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life.

“Alright, stand up for real this time.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah, go on now.” Louis rolls his eyes and stands crossing his arms and staring down at Harry expectantly. Harry takes a picture. His dick aches at how powerful Louis looks in the picture.

“You gonna stand up, too?” Great, time to face the music. “You know, while you’re down there…” Louis smirks when Harry’s eyes bulge and honestly, what the fuck.

What. The. Fuck.

See, Harry is a professional. He is great at what he does and everyone at his magazine Love his pictures. Capital L and all.

But.

He’s fairly certain now that Louis _is_ flirting with him and while that would be wildly unprofessional, Harry has been dreaming about Louis for months and this whole photoshoot is just like one wild wet dream.

“I’m gonna stand up, just give me a second.” A second to accept the fact that when he stands up, Louis will be completely aware of just how unprofessional he is.

“Wow, you are _definitely_ standing up.” Louis’ mouth drops as he stares unashamedly at Harry’s cock through his jeans. That’s another picture that’ll be going towards Harry’s personal collection. Louis looks away long enough to look at his phone then back at Harry’s crotch. “We have thirty minutes left of the session. Please, for the love of God, tell me we’re almost done.”

If it weren’t for the, quite honestly, blatant lust in Louis’ eyes, Harry would be offended. As it is, he tries to think of it as a good thing.

“Just a few more shots and we’ll call it.” Harry walks around to get some shots of his back. One far away, for personal use, and one of just his upper body, Louis is looking over his shoulder and thankfully, at the camera and not at Harry’s junk.

That of course changes when he gets in front of Louis. It’s like he’s got a magnet on his dick for all Louis will look up. He even has to remind him, “Camera’s up here, Lou.” His voice is deep and rough and it’s all he can do to try to remain professional for just five more minutes.

“Sorry, bit hard to ignore that.” He doesn’t even sound ashamed, raspy as it comes out. No throat clearing, no apology apparent. “Not that I’d want to.”

Harry snaps a few more pictures and then walks over to the side, setting his camera down. There’d be no use in it getting damaged. Not after all his hard work.

“Done.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Louis walks straight over to him and drops on his knees, no preamble to it. He starts working at Harry’s button, popping it open and getting the fly down before he remembers. “Please, for the love of god, tell me this is okay.”

“ _Yes_.” It’s not. Nowhere near okay, it’s completely unprofessional but _god_ is it ever okay. Louis wastes no more time in yanking Harry’s clothes down.

He peppers little kisses all along his dick, tongue coming out to lick little spots here and there. Harry groans, no idea what to do with his hands until he just settles for putting them on Louis’ shoulders.

Louis has his mostly hard dick in his mouth now, working it over like it’s already full and leaking. Which, yeah, it’s well on it’s way. His dainty, muscular little hands are running over his balls, much like he did the football earlier, occasionally rolling them around. Harry’s knees nearly buckle but he grabs onto Louis tighter to ground himself.

Louis takes this as encouragement, taking him deeper and quicker. His hands disappear, surprising Harry when they reappear, gripping onto his ass and pulling him forward. Louis’ fingers are clenching his cheeks so hard it nearly hurts but Harry’s not going to say anything. Not when Louis is literally fucking himself onto Harry taking him deeper and deeper.

Louis gags. Harry tries to pull back but Louis just keeps doing it over and over. His throat keeps constricting around Harry’s head in the best of ways and well. Louis’ the one controlling it, surely he knows his own limits.

His right hand snakes it’s way down till it’s rubbing against Harry’s rim, teasing, light little touches. Louis’ slowed down his pace, though it’s still just a deep. The added sparks of pleasure from the attention to his hole more than makes up for it. It disappears just long enough for Louis to slide it in his mouth, going directly back to where it’s wet once Louis has slicked it up.

Harry can’t help but his when he pushes in the tip of his finger. It burns but in the best way and Jesus. It’s been too long since Harry last had something inside him that belonged to somebody other than him.

Louis keeps it to light shallow thrusts to go with the rhythm he’s set on his dick. Working his finger in as his mouth slides up and letting it drag slowly out as Louis swallows him down. Harry’s knees feel weak as his stomach grows tighter and tighter, the sight of Louis on his knees and working him over nearly overwhelming him with how arousing it is.

Harry’s phone goes off and he mutters a curse. “Shit. That’s the alarm, five minutes left.”

Louis speeds up then, moaning around Harry’s dick like it’s the best thing in the world. He speeds up and thrusts his finger all the way, well and truly fucking Harry. His tongue comes up press on the little knobby bit under his head and that’s it.

His fingers dig into Louis’ shoulders as he comes, biting his lip to keep from being too loud. Louis keeps slowly working him over, swallowing whatever Harry gives him and slowly slides his finger out.

He keeps Harry in his mouth, hand now back on his arse. He’s sort of petting Harry’s cheeks as he lets him come down. It’s soothing and Harry honestly doesn’t know if anyone’s ever been considerate of him like that before.

Louis lets him fall out of his mouth just as it’s getting to be too much and gently pulls his clothes back up, even going so far as to tuck him back in and do up his button and flies.

Not even two minutes after they’re both up and mostly presentable, Nick knocks on the doorframe, smiling with a cup of something hot in his hand.

“Ready, Lou?” He smirks knowingly at the two. Harry can’t blame him, Louis looks thoroughly fucked out, swollen lips and red eyes and all. Even if he didn’t, his voice more than gives it away.

“Just a sec.” It’s so deep and raspy that Harry has the immediate need to shove his dick back in his throat. Or get him some tea, whichever is more appropriate.

Probably the tea then.

Louis comes back over, bag on his shoulder and holds his hand out for Harry. He shakes it dumbly, barely noticing that Louis passes him a slip of paper.

“Thanks, Harry. Session was great. Maybe we can do it again.” He winks and turns, walking out of the room like he hadn’t just laid a massive innuendo on Harry. Nick laughs, shaking his head and holding the cup out for Louis.

“Because I’m the best manager ever.” Nick turns to Harry then, staring at him with amusement. “Harry, nice to meet you.”

Then they’re both gone and Harry is left standing there wondering how in the hell that happened. Just. Holy fuck.

“You, too.” He mumbles to nothing and no one. The little paper falls out of his hand and he bends down to pick it up.

It has Louis’ number on it and just one word.

_Tonight? xx_

***

For the second time that day, Harry is a nervous wreck.

Louis is supposed to be coming over in about, well, ten minutes and Harry has already managed to very thoroughly clean his flat, twice and himself. The last part was done with only a little bit of embarrassment and a lot of teasing. So much in fact, that even now he’s still sporting a semi.

His hair is just barely damp now and he’s feeling itchy in his clothes, wondering if maybe he should just greet Louis in the mood. He decided against that, thinking that maybe it was rude to answer your door in your birthday suit. Maybe. He might have also compromised with himself and forgone the underwear, opting to just wear jeans and a flowy black shirt, mostly unbuttoned and, being honest, sheer.

Not that he had any doubt that they’d hook up but it never hurts to be safe. Or something.

Five minutes till their meeting time there’s a knock on the door. Huh. So he can be early.

“Hi.” Harry just barely manages to get it out before Louis is coming in, stopping just past the door and staring at Harry. “Uhm, too much?”

“Fuck, no.” Louis steps forward to run his hands up Harry’s shirt, watching his hands through the fabric. Harry shivers at the feeling, his breath hitching when Louis runs his thumbs over his nipples.

They harden under the touch, perking up and sending tingles through Harry as Louis plays with them. Louis pinches them with no warning, earning a very uncontrolled moan.

“Mm, well, that’s certainly nice.” Harry doesn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed. “How fond of this shirt are you? Can it get wet?”

“Yeah.” It probably doesn’t even count as a word, what with it being ninety percent air and all but it’s enough for Louis and he leans in to take one of his nipples in his mouth. Over the shirt. “Oh my _god._ ”

Louis takes that as encouragement, rolling the nub between his lips, the fabric scratching at Harry’s sensitive nipples. He can’t help the little whimpers that come out, bringing his hand to rest on the back of Louis’ head. His hair is so soft that Harry thinks, ridiculously, that he wants a shirt made of it. The silky soft strands constantly caressing his skin. Yeah. He could get behind that.

“Not that I’m complaining, cause I promise, I’m really _really_ not.” Harry breaks off into a moan, trying not to lose his shit over Louis pinching both his nipples. One with fingers, the other with his teeth. Jesus, who knew pain could be so good? “But can we move this somewhere I don’t have to stand?”

Louis doesn’t answer, just starts pushing Harry back towards the hallway, choosing to pepper little kisses on his collarbone and exposed part of his chest as they go. Once they’re actually in the hallway it’s more than obvious that he doesn’t know where he’s going and Harry guides them.

Louis pushes him back onto the bed and Harry can’t help but laugh, jeans pulling tight over his hard on. Louis starts working on the buttons on his shirt, letting it fall to his sides, exposing the majority of his chest.

“You’re ridiculous.” He’s talking about the tattoos of course, admiring them with his lips. God he has such soft lips. He undoes Harry’s jeans then, pulling them down much gentler than he did that morning. “Definitely ridiculous.” Apparently, Harry’s attempts at subtlety are ridiculous. Good to know.

“So smooth.” Louis whispers as he places kisses on Harry’s hips, thighs, all over the skin he is slowly revealing.

Once his clothes are off, Louis takes Harry’s dick in hand, teases the head with little flicks of his tongue and tickles from his fringe. Hair really shouldn’t feel that good against skin and that’s the god’s honest truth.

“Please.” Harry whispers, on edge from Louis teasing him.

“Please, what?” Harry can think of a million things he wants Louis to do but right now there’s one thought on repeat, much louder than the rest.

“Kiss me, please. Up here.” He adds before Louis can be a smart ass and kiss his hips again.

“All you had to do was ask.” The feel of his shirt as he slowly moves up Harry’s body is torture and it’s then that Harry wonders why his clothes are still on.

Louis kisses him then, full on and dear god, it’s everything Harry thought it’d be and more. His lips _are_ soft but they’re firm, sure in the way he’s guiding Harry’s mouth open, over and over. He works them over until Harry is nearly panting, sliding his tongue in and rolling it against Harry’s.

He tastes sweet and minty like maybe he had some sweets then tried to cover it up with gum. Harry, absurdly, thinks of mint chocolate chip ice cream. Louis settles his hand against Harry’s cheek, touch as soft as his hands are. Why didn’t Harry notice they were that soft earlier? Quite frankly it’s a damn crime he didn’t.

Louis finally pulls away, just enough to run his lips over Harry’s, teasing little touches that make him crave more. His shirt is a cool relief from how hot he feels, the fabric providing relief to his overheated skin. There’s a good chance Harry won’t survive this.

He’s going to love every bit of it.

“Please tell me you got condoms and lube.” His lips drag over Harry’s and it’s the promise of more that keeps him from pulling Louis back down into a kiss. Well, sort of. He gives him a quick peck then reaches over to where he stashed his stuff, out of sight but with access.

“Watermelon, huh?” Louis snorts then pops the cap and pours some out on his fingers. “I’ve got an idea of what to do with that. You clean?”

Harry’s actually embarrassed that it took him a couple of seconds to catch what Louis means. He bites his lip and shyly nods, hoping Louis doesn’t need more than that.

Just then, Louis brings his fingers to Harry’s hole, circling them around and rubbing his finger against the rim. Harry wants them in him so bad he’s about ready to grab Louis’ wrist and just shove them in. He’s not even surprised that his impatience shows.

“You’re greedy, huh?” Harry nods, much less embarrassed now that they’re getting to the part where he starts to lose all dignity. Louis slips a finger in, moving it around until Harry’s nice and slick inside. “Did you do this? Work yourself open for me?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathes, dopey smile on his face.

“Good boy.” Louis leans down and kisses him once. Harry tries to ignore the way his heart skips. It’s nothing, really.

He adds a second finger soon enough, spreading them and working Harry open even more. Harry’s clutching at the sheets now, a mixture of gasps and moans tumbling out, curses spread out here and there. The whole time, Louis is fingering him open, he’s scooting down the bed until his has full view of Harry spread open and wanting.

“Oh fucking _Christ._ ” Harry gasps, hand flying down to grab at Louis’ hair. It really shouldn’t surprise him that Louis is licking into him, tongue wiggling in between his fingers. Louis lets him hold his head, fingers clenching and unclenching as Louis pushes further against his skin trying to get in closer. “Oh my god, Lou. _Lou_! God you feel so good.”

Louis pulls back to smile at him, mouth and chin covered in a mixture of spit and lube. “You _taste_ good, love.”

Just the reminder of what Louis was doing makes Harry’s dick twitch. He loves getting licked out, don’t get him wrong, but it always makes him feel so _filthy_ and _god_ he loves feeling filthy.

“Oh, you like that?” Harry can’t even answer, caught up in how _good_ everything feels. “You like hearing how _good_ you are, baby?” Harry’s dick answers for him and Louis laughs not unkindly and uses his free hand to pet at Harry’s thigh.

“You look so good like this. All spread out and needy for me.” Harry moans in response, unable to form words. “Honestly, your body. I’m so jealous of how sexy you are like this. Look like you were meant to lay out like this.”

Louis turns his fingers and starts feeling around, crooking his fingers. Harry holds his breath, slightly shaky and tries to prepare himself for when Louis inevitably find what he’s looking for.

“Yes! Oh god, please don’t stop!” Harry’s voice cracks and he starts fucking himself down on Louis’ fingers, panting and chasing the feeling of ecstasy. Louis rubs over the spot again, placing a hand on Harry’s stomach to keep him still.

“I love this, babe, I do, but you gotta hold still for me, okay?” Harry tries to but it just feels so good that his hips keep moving on their own. “Love, c’mon. Stay still for me or I’ll stop.”

“No.” Harry whines, forcing himself to stay still.

“Good boy. You’re so good.” Louis starts rubbing his hand in circles on Harry’s stomach, pressing up on his prostate. The pleasure from it is so intense that Harry has to reach down and squeeze his dick to keep from coming. Louis stops everything. His fingers are still in but he’s not moving and Harry wants to cry. “I said don’t move, love.”

His tone is so soft it makes Harry want to cry. It feels like he’s disappointed Louis.

“I’m sorry.” It’s barely a whisper but it earns him movement from Louis again.

“It’s okay, Harry. Tell me if you’re about to come, okay? I’ll take care of it, love.” What Harry hears is ‘I’ll take care of you.’ Either way he nods and puts his hands over his head, intertwining his fingers. His shirt pulls tight on his shoulders but he ignores it. No more moving.

Louis removes his fingers, reaching for the condom Harry grabbed for him. “You’ve done good, baby. Look so good like this.” He stands up then, condom in hand and shucks his clothes off.

All of Louis all at once is a sight to behold and Harry doesn’t know where to start. His chest looks so firm and his arm muscles are a sight. Then of course there’s his thighs that look even better than Harry remembers and a slight little pudge on his waistline that Harry can’t help but find endearing.

His cock, though. Jesus, fuck, Harry wants that in him _now_. It’s completely full, foreskin pulled tight and moisture gathered at the tip. If they ever do this again, Harry is getting his mouth on that and won’t even feel bad about it. Not. At. All.

Louis’ got the condom rolled half down his dick when Harry blurts out, “You’re really fucking beautiful, Lou.” The way Louis just sort of ducks his head and blushes makes Harry want to pin him down and tell him over and over. Maybe next time.

Louis crawls up on the bed, settling between Harry’s thighs, pulling his legs over his hips, running his hand up Harry’s thigh. “Ready, love?”

“Yeah, please. Want you in me.” Louis guides his cock into Harry’s hole then, pushing slowly and steadily until he’s pushed past the rim, sliding in till his hips meet Harry’s ass.

“Jesus, baby, you feel as good as you taste.” Harry whines, caught between wanting to beam and wanting to be fucked.

Louis feels so good. It would feel even better if he would just, “Move. Please” He adds as an afterthought.

“That’s good, Haz, so good.” Louis pulls out then, slowly like it’s killing him to have Harry so tight around him. “Tell me what you want, baby. C’mon, you’re being good, ask for something.”

“Wanna touch you. Can I?” It’s honestly a miracle Louis can understand him. His words are slurring and he almost feels like this is too surreal to be happening. “Please.”

“Yeah, baby. Touch me. You can touch me wherever you want, just don’t touch yourself.” Harry forces himself half sitting so he can grab Louis’ neck and pull him down into a kiss. The small angle change has them moaning into each others mouths, forgetting all pretenses of going slow.

Louis keeps one hand in Harry’s hair, the other supporting himself on the bed as he slams into Harry as hard and fast as he can. Harry can hardly breathe let alone talk so he mostly just pants and moans into Louis’ mouth as he nips at Harry’s lips, whispering bits of “so good”, “good for me”, “so tight” and Harry’s personal favorite, “so fucking delicious.”

“Lou, god, I’m going to come.” Harry gasps and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to hold off. He already knows Louis is going to tell him to wait.

“Do it. C’mon, baby. Come all over me.” Louis brings the hand not in Harry’s hair to his dick then, stripping him as fast as he’s pounding into him. Harry can’t hardly breathe and the feel of Louis’ muscular fucking thighs slamming against his ass and doing all the work of keeping him up has Harry so close to the edge it’s painful. “Come all over _us_ , baby. You’ve been so good.”

That does it for Harry, he’s fucking coming like it’s the god damn end of his life and it’s the last thing he has to give. He goes and goes and then finally he’s spent and Louis is cussing up a storm, burying his head into Harry’s neck and coming. His hips slam against Harry as he empties himself, clutching on to Harry for dear life.

They collapse on the bed when he’s done, Louis laying completely on Harry. He manages to pull out and flop to the side after his breathing slows down, surprising Harry by twining their fingers together.

“Fuck, babe. That was amazing.”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Louis laughs and leans over to kiss him, all soft and sweet now that he isn’t fucking Harry into the mattress.

“I’ll go get a towel.” Harry lies in bed, sweaty and fucked out but feeling amazing.

Louis comes back with a damp towel and a glass full of water, handing it to Harry.

“Thought you might be thirsty.” Is his response to Harry’s look but something tells Harry that it’s something more than that. Whatever, he _is_ thirsty so he drinks it all down while Louis wipes down his stomach and between his thighs, being as gentle as possible.

Once they’re both clean, Louis surprises Harry even more by tucking them into bed, lying down on his chest and throwing an arm over his stomach.

“This okay?”

“More than.” Louis doesn’t respond to that, falling asleep on Harry. Sure, this may or may not be over in the morning but for now, Harry’s just happy Louis is here.

He’s happy and relaxed and sleepy. He’ll deal with all the rest in the morning.

 


End file.
